


Fear Realized

by inferablefiend



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Fear, Pregnant, lycan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferablefiend/pseuds/inferablefiend
Summary: Bigby and Snow are having a child, but Bigby has a fear.Inspired by Tonks and LupinSlight spoilers





	

Bigby stood at the window, looking out at the quiet city of New York. He turned, taking in Snow’s apartment. For a moment, he wondered how she was able to convince him to move in. As dirty and dingy as his tiny apartment was, he enjoyed it. He missed being able to just sit in front of the TV and smoke. 

Snow refused to let him smoke in the house. 

“Bigby?” Snow asked behind him. She leaned against the door. “Are you alright?” Her voice was tentative. The concern made her pitch funny. Her hands were clasped in front of her stomach, protecting what was in there.

Damnit, he hadn’t meant to impregnate her.

“Do I look alright?” His sharp voice made her eyebrows stitch together. His eyes caught a quick grimace though.

Look, I’m sorry. But I just don’t think…”

Bigby cut her off, turning around to face her. “You don’t think. We don’t know, Snow! What if he grows up like me? A monster? Something everyone fears!?”

“No one fears you now.”

“You and I know that’s not fucking true. You and I know people still avoid me on the streets. They still see the big bad wolf when I walk in. Just because we saved-”

“You’re missing the point, Bigby!” Snow yelled, bringing her foot onto the floor. For another moment, her face reflected that pain. “Even if he does grow up like you. With the ability to change, it won’t matter. He’ll grow up different.”

“Are you saying-”

She interrupted him again. “You know damn well what I’m saying. Life here is different. It’s supposed to be different. We aren’t supposed to fear each other. We are here...to help.”

Bigby wanted to step forward and hold her. Tell her everything was okay and he was okay with it. To have a little Wolf junior running around their apartment. But he wasn’t. He didn’t want to lie to Snow. “Help? Do you think I can help him? I can barely walk out that door without getting into a fight.”

“That’s changed. Ever since… Ever since you threw the Crooked Man down the well, it’s changed. They respect you more.”

“You’re wrong. They fear me more. Sideway glances. Whispers behind hands. I hear and see it all, Snow. They won’t treat any part of my family any different. I think it would be best if… if we didn’t have this child.”

“Are you suggesting-”

“No! Yes! I don’t know!” Bigby threw his hands into the air. He paced the room looking for reasoning in what was happening in his relationship. 

Snow was pregnant. There was nothing to be done about that. It was either abort the child, which he didn’t want to do, or try to raise him different. “I don’t want him growing up in the world like I did.”

Snow stepped towards him, her hands moved from protecting her belly to around his neck. “You’ve changed, Bigby. You aren’t the wolf you were in the homelands and I don’t actually believe you were that wolf then. We can do this. We change raise him differently.”

Bigby hesitated, but circled his arms around her. Her perfume rose into his nose, a scent he knew all too well. “Maybe you’re right,” he conceded.

But Bigby still had that little nugget of fear in his stomach. Still had it turning and flipping, even as he stood there and agreed with her.


End file.
